Power Rangers Megafore: Courage of a Dolphin
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Chris Mercer, the son of Kira and Trent, returns to his hometown of Harwood County and unknowingly follows in his parents footsteps by becoming a Power Ranger. He also begins to fall for his childhood friend, who happens to be a certain pink ranger. How will he manage? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All of Gosei's quotes will be in bold and all of Chad and the other Ranger's thoughts will be italicized.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce, or any of the characters in this, with the exception of my OC**

* * *

I walked to my locker at Harwood County High School and opened it, sighing from boredom when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in five years.

"Chad?"

I turned around and saw it was one of my two best friends, Emma Goodall.

"Emma?"

We both hugged each other. "Oh, my gosh, it's been so long." Emma said.

"I know. Five years. How've you been?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Can't complain."

"How're your folks?"

I shrugged. "Well enough. My mom's out on tour for a few months, so it's just me and my dad until she gets back."

"How's Mr. Mercer's artwork coming?"

"Mine or his?"

"Both."

"Pretty good."

A blonde girl walked up to us then. It was my other best friend, Gia Moran.

"Where's my hug?" She asked and I hugged her.

"Good to have you back, Chad." She said

"Good to be back, Gia." I said.

"Come on. Let's get to class." Emma said.

With that, we walked to our first class: Science.

The teacher, Mr. Burley, set his briefcase and scarf on his desk.

"Okay, class, let's start the year with a science brainteaser. What species will outlast all others on Earth?" He asked and Emma's hand was the first one up. "Emma?"

"Insects. They'll survive all the bad stuff we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs. They'll be the last ones standing."

I smirked. "Ever the nature lover." I thought.

As she answered, a young man named Noah raised his hand.

"Dude, calm down." A guy behind Noah, named Jake, said. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"She's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong." Noah insisted.

Mr. Burley looked at him. "Yes, Noah? You have a different answer?"

"Robots. Robots powered by perpetual motion engines." Noah replied.

"Robots are machines, so technically, they're not a species." Gia reasoned.

"Beautiful and smart." Jake said.

"And wrong." Noah said as the new kid walked in.

Mr. Burley looked at him. "Ah. You must be Troy. Nice of you to join us. Maybe you can answer our brainteaser. What species will survive all others?"

"Us. Humans." Troy replied.

"How's that, Troy?"

"If humans work together, we can overcome anything." Troy explained.

I smirked. "I like how this guy thinks." I thought.

"Okay. Interesting. I certainly hope Troy's right." Mr. Burley said.

I saw Jake had a strange look on his face and sighed then made his pencil fall off his desk. He picked it up and I looked at Emma to see a frown on her face. I carefully reached to her mind.

"What? It's not like I hurt him." I told her.

"You're using your powers again. You know how I feel about that." She replied.

"I know, but I can't help myself, Em. You know I act on impulse sometimes."

She sighed silently. "I know…"

Emma always was against me using my powers ever since she and I discovered them.

The bell eventually rang and I walked out of the classroom with Emma and Gia. After I was done at my locker, I picked up my skateboard then walked to Emma with Gia.

"Coming to Ernie's?" Gia asked.

"Who, me or Emma?" I asked.

"Both." Gia replied.

"I'm down, but I'm gonna head to the skate park first." I said.

Gia nodded. "Emma?"

"Yeah, but first, I'm going to the woods. The orange monarch butterflies are migrating, and it's like a once in a lifetime event." Emma replied, getting her camera out. One of her books fell out, but Gia quickly caught it.

"Great reflexes, Gia." I praised.

"Thanks." She said, handing Emma her book, then Emma put it in her locker.

"I'll meet you guys a little later." She said to both of us and turned her attention to Gia. "Oh, order me a…"

"I know." Gia said then said what Emma wanted from memory then she looked at me.

"For you?" She asks.

"Come on, Gia. You know what I always get." I tease.

"Yeah. A vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone." She said.

I smiled then walked with Emma until we were out of the school. I set my board down then put my helmet on and looked at Emma. "See you at Ernie's, Em."

"See you there."

I smiled then rode my board to the skate park. I saw no one else was around yet, smirked then skated on the half-pipe for a bit then stopped and went to sit on a bench. I pulled out my sketchpad and started drawing.

After a few minutes, I felt something happening to me. The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of cave on my back. A second later, four others joined me. I recognized them as Troy, Noah, Jake, and Gia.

"How the-?" Jake started.

"What just happened?" I asked as we all got to our feet.

"I'm not sure, but it was scientifically impossible… and awesome." Noah replied.

"How'd we end up here?" Troy asked.

"Just where is here?" Gia asked.

"It worked." A voice said. "It worked!"

We saw a small robot on wheels try to roll past us, but Troy grabbed it. "What is that?" He asked as the robot turned to us.

"Wow. An old school robot. Like in the movies." Noah said.

"Old school?!" The robot asked, offended then shot at Noah, making us all back up. Suddenly, lights came on and at the far end, I noticed a Tiki head.

"What's happening?" I asked when the others noticed the Tiki head.

"Whoa. Freaky Tiki." Jake said.

"No kidding, dude." I said as we all looked around.

I noticed the figures lining the room. "Wait a minute. My mom told me stories about these figures when I was little."

"She did?" Gia asked.

"Yeah. She said they're Power Rangers."

Troy's mind revealed images of some of the past Power Rangers. "I've seen these before… in my dreams." Troy said.

"This is amazing." Noah said.

 **"Welcome, humans."** The Tiki said, making us all jump and look at it. **"I am Gosei. My mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be guardian of this planet. I am of the Earth, and embody its great and mystical powers."**

"Guardian?" Troy inquired.

 **"I only awaken when the Earth is faced with an extraordinary threat."** Gosei said.

"Uh, whoever you are, you look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts." Jake said.

 **"I took this familiar form to communicate with humans. This is a perilous time for mankind. The Earth needs you."** Gosei said.

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked.

 **"Aliens have already landed and you have chosen to protect it."**

"A giant talking Tiki and now aliens?" Jake joked. "You gotta be kidding me."

"He's not kidding." I heard Emma say then turned around.

"Emma!" I shouted then rushed to her to help her up.

"You're mixed up in this too?" Gia asked as I helped Emma up.

"I saw this just before… whatever just happened." Emma said as she showed us a picture of some sort of giant insect looking creature.

"Yeesh! That thing is ugly!" I said.

"What gives?" Gia asked. "This can't be real."

 **"Your skepticism is healthy, but this is all too real."** Gosei said. **"You have been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers."**

"Why us?" I asked.

 **"Tensou, show them."** Gosei said.

I looked at the little robot and guessed he was Tensou. I also saw him hovering over the ice cream Jake dropped when we were brought here. "What? Oh, yes. On screen." He said, chuckling nervously as he wiped the ice cream with his left wheel. "Activated."

Emma looked at the pink display screen and gasped softly.

 **"Emma, you're not only a great BMX cyclist, but you also truly care about the environment. You go to great lengths to take care of it. You shall soar up from the flames like a phoenix and be the Pink Ranger."** Gosei said.

"Pink is my favorite color. But what's this Ranger deal?" Emma asked.

I looked at the white display screen. **"Chad, you're not only an amazing skateboarder, artist, and singer, but your courage to face any situation is limitless and your selflessness goes unbound. As the White Ranger, you'll be able to fight with the grace of a dolphin."**

I looked at him. "Well, I do look good in white." I admitted.

 **"Noah, your thirst for knowledge is unequaled. Our future depends upon the work of great scientific minds like yours."** Gosei started as Noah looked at the blue display screen. **"As the Blue Ranger, your attacks will bite with the force of a shark."**

The green display screen came on. **"There's nobody with the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm to match you, Jake. I am making you the Black Ranger, who will fight with the stealth of a snake."** Gosei said then turned his attention to Gia.

 **"Then there is Gia. You are calm under pressure and pursue excellence with the ferocity of a tiger. You will be the Yellow Ranger."** He said.

I looked at Gia to see her smirking.

 **"As for you, Troy, your purity of spirit and strength are the result of incredible discipline. Since you have met adversity in your life with great skill, you shall be the Red Ranger and, like the dragon, you will serve as the team's leader."** Gosei concluded.

"There must be a mistake here. I'm new in town." Troy said.

 **"There is no mistake. You have been chosen because of your skills and character."**

"Who are they?" Noah asked, referring to the figures.

 **"Lining the room, you can see the Rangers who came before you. Now you shall form a new team. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers that will help you protect the Earth."** Gosei said, then six smaller versions of him appeared in front of us. **"Those are your morphers."** He explained as we took them in our hands. **"With them, you will morph into Mega Rangers. You will wield power cards that will unlock special weapons and abilities. And you shall command mighty machines called Megazords."**

"Morphers, power cards, Megazords?" Noah repeated. "All this tech, how do we use it?"

 **"All in be revealed in time."** Gosei replied.

"If the Earth is under attack and you think we're the ones to protect it, we're in." Troy said.

 **"Megaforce, your mission starts now."** Gosei said then the next think we all knew, we were in the city.

"Does he have to keep doing that?" I asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Troy asked.

"I guess so." Noah said when Emma looked ahead of us.

"Look!" She said and we all saw some kind of foot soldiers were scaring civilians.

"Uh, aliens?" Jake guessed.

"Fascinating." Noah said.

"Forget that. They're bad news." Troy said.

"Hey!" Jake shouted, getting the foot soldiers' attention. "What do you think you're doin'?"

I looked at him. "You always puttin' your foot in your mouth?" I rhetorically asked him.

"Yeah. Uh, I'm guessing these aliens don't come in peace." Noah said and I gulped.

I then looked at Emma, who shook her head. "No, Chad." She said, causing the others to look at us.

"Em, I don't have a choice." I said.

She sighed. "Alright, but only on these freaks."

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked.

I looked at him. "You'll see." I said then turned to the foot soldiers and concentrated then pulled one of them to me then slammed it down to the ground.

I looked at the others. "How did you…?" Noah started.

"Fight now, explanation later." I said simply.

We all then took off the foot soldiers. Troy was holding his own with his martial arts skills. Emma used her camera to blind the ones she was fighting while Jake utilized his soccer skills. I kept using my telekinetic powers. We fought hard, but their numbers were too great.

"This isn't good." Noah said. The foot soldiers started shooting at us, knocking us all off our feet.

"They're closing in on us." Gia said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Gosei told us the Morphers would give us power. Let's use them. Follow my lead. It's morphin' time." He said then we pulled out our Morphers and opened the slots then put our cards in the slots.

"Go Go Megaforce!" We shouted in unison, then closed the slots.

"Megaforce… Red!" Troy said.

"Megafore… Blue!" Noah said.

"Megaforce… Black!" Jake said.

"Megaforce… Pink!" Emma said.

"Megaforce… White!" I said.

"Megaforce… Yellow!" Gia said.

"Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!" We shouted in unison.

Troy, Emma, Noah, and I charged into battle.

"It's time for our new weapons." Gia said then loaded her weapon card into her Morpher's slot.

"Uh, got it. Good call." Jake said then loaded his weapon card into his Morpher's slot.

 **"Summon Battle Gear!"**

"Tiger Claw!" Gia said.

"Snake Axe!" Jake said.

Noah and I were fighting some of the foot soldiers when he looked at me. "Our turn!" He said.

"On it!" I said then he and I loaded our weapons cards into our Morpher's slots.

 **"Summon Battle Gear!"**

"Shark Bowgun!" Noah said.

"Dolphin Mace!" I said.

"Nice, guys." Emma said then followed our lead.

 **"Summon Battle Gear!"**

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma said.

Troy took down three foot soldiers then followed what we did. "Last, but not least. Summon Battle Gear! Dragon Sword!"

We all then kept taking on the foot soldiers.

"Keep taking the fight to them, guys." Troy said.

"Yeah. What choice do we have?" Jake rhetorically asked.

Several of them charged at Gia and Jake.

"Megaquake!" Jake shouted and they both struck at the ground, making it shake and some of the aliens fell through the crevice they created.

Noah shot one that was gonna attack them from behind.

"Nice shot, Noah!" Jake praised then Noah and I leapt off the roof we were on and he kept shooting.

"Loving this Bowgun." He said.

I swung my Mace, taking some of them down. "I'm lovin' this Mace!" I said then several got in a line like a firing squad. They were about to fire until…

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma shouted, flying above us, taking down the foot soldiers.

"Emma!" I said.

"Ta-da! Wow! Did you see that? I can't believe I can fly." Emma said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you see what I just did?" Noah asked.

"We saw. But Gia will tell you that I was the star of the show." Jake said.

"We all did good." Gia stated.

"Yes, we did." I said.

"Uh-oh." Emma said as more of those foot soldiers appeared.

"Guys, we need Troy." Noah said.

"No kidding." I said.

"Here he comes." Jake said as a red tornado headed right for us, taking out the foot soldiers then revealed Troy.

"Wow. These powers are amazing." Troy said.

"Nice moves." Gia praised him when I looked to the left.

"Look sharp, guys." I said as we kept fighting the foot soldiers.

We soon beat them all and looked at each other.

"Nice job, guys." Troy said.

"That was awesome." Jake said.

"Yeah." Noah said.

I fell to one knee and held my helmet as I screamed in pain.

Emma knelt beside me. "Chad?!" She shouted, bringing me back to my senses and I panted.

"What happened?" Gia asked me.

"There's… a monster attacking… in the city…" I strained.

"We'll take care of it. Emma, stay here with him." Troy ordered when I shook my head. "No... I'm coming to help..."

"Chad, don't. You're not strong enough to fight." Emma insisted.

I looked at her. "Either way, Em, I'm not just gonna sit by while innocent lives are at risk." I said then stood up.

We all then headed to the city. When we arrived, we saw a type of beetle riding a giant ball of rocks.

We ran to it. "Hey, freak!" I shouted.

"You mean me?" It asked.

"Leave those folks alone!" Jake said.

"You can scare them, but we're not afraid." Troy said.

"So much for rock and roll!" The monster said as he called on foot soldiers. "Attack!"

"We'll protect the Earth no matter what it takes." Troy said.

"Power Rangers Megaforce!" We all shouted.

"You really want a fight? Then fine! Loogies, attack!" The creature ordered.

 **"Rangers, it is time to call upon your Megablasters."** Gosei told us.

We readied the cards. "Troy, let's do it!" Noah said.

"Good call." Troy said.

"Megablaster… Activate." Various heads appeared on our sidearms.

"Okay. Let's fry these Loogies." Gia said.

"Take 'em down." I said.

"It's on." Troy said.

Noah shot a couple then let out a powerful blast. "Shark Blast!" He said then blew away several Loogies.

I took out a few then followed his lead. "Dolphin Blast!" I said and took out several more.

Jake took down some and did what me and Noah did. "Snake Blast!"

Gia blasted some then did the same thing. "Tiger Blast!"

Emma flew across a gap, taking down two Loogies on her left then followed suit. "Phoenix Blast!"

Troy did an aerial backflip to the ground, then shot several Loogies and finished the same way we all did. "Dragon Blast!"

We all then regrouped. "Way to go, guys." Troy said.

"I'll crush you!" The monster said, rolling the rock ball to us.

"Oh, boy!" I said.

"Take out that ball." Troy said and we all shot the ball, destroying it.

The monster launched an attack at us, but we stopped it.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Let's call on the Megaweapons." Troy said.

We put the cards in the slots. "Weapons... Activate!"

We each had our weapons in our hands.

"I've got fancy attacks, too!" The monster retorted then shot at us.

"Sky Strike!" Troy and Emma said in unison.

"Phoenix Shot!" She said and shot at the monster.

"Dragon Sword!" Troy said as he struck the monster with his sword.

"That's how you do it." Gia said then charged into the fight with Jake right behind her.

The monster fired at Gia, but she blocked the shots with her Tiger Claw. Jake jumped into the fight and struck twice with his Snake Axe. "Snake's Venom!"

"Tiger Claw!" Gia shouted then struck with her Tiger Claw.

I looked at Noah. "Let's get in this!" I told him.

He nodded. "I'll go high, you go low." He said and I nodded. Then he ran, jumped, and backflipped over the monster. "Shark's Bite!" He shouted, hitting the monster and I came running in.

"Dolphin's Bash!" I shouted, hitting the monster with my Dolphin Mace.

"Now, time to show true mega-power." Troy said.

"Combine!" We all shouted and combined our weapons.

"Megaforce blaster!"

"Sky power! Energize!" Troy and Emma said, putting cards on their weapons.

"Land power! Energize!" Jake and Gia said, putting cards on their weapons.

"Sea power! Energize!" Noah and I said, placing cards on our weapons.

"Megaforce blaster ready!"

The Megaforce blaster charged up.

"Dynamic victory charge!"

The monster was destroyed.

"Mega Rangers, that's a mega win." Troy said.

* * *

We were on our way back to Gosei and Tensou. On our way there, Noah looked at me.

"So, how did you do what you did with that Loogie?" He asked.

"I was born with telekinetic, telepathic, and empathic powers. They didn't manifest until I was twelve." I say.

"Gia and I were with him and his parents when he first discovered them." Emma added.

"After that, the three of them moved to his parents hometown of Reefside. Until today, at least." Gia finished.

All was quiet after that as we walked.

When we got into the Command Center, we were talking about our victory.

 **"Congratulations on a job well done."** Gosei congratulated us.

"But, we were just lucky this time." Noah said.

 **"Luck had nothing to do with it. You rose to the occasion and unlocked your powers. Do not doubt yourselves. You were chosen and for good reason. This morning, you were regular kids leading normal lives, but now you must master your new powers and live extraordinary lives."** Gosei said.

"This has to be the craziest first day of school ever, but I think we're prepared to do our part." Troy said.

"I'm not so sure." Emma said, making us look at her. "The helmet does mess up my hair."

"Emma." I said, slightly irritated.

"Just kidding." She said.

"We're a force to be reckoned with." Jake said.

 **"Yes. You are the Power Rangers Megaforce!"** Gosei said.

Troy held his fist out and the rest of us followed suit.

"Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!" The six of us shouted in unison.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys will like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This will take place during the part where the Rangers fought robots and this chapter is a team-up chapter between Megaforce and Dino Thunder. Zeltrax will return in this chapter. Finally, I'd like to thank Aquaprincess3 for helping me come up with a few things in this chapter.**

* * *

A lot has changed in the months my friends and I became Rangers. We gained new Zords, new powers, and a new mode called Ultra Mode. We also made a new ally named Robo Knight and he's an incredible fighter. After an incident with a monster named Dream Snatcher, Emma and I confessed that we'd fallen in love with each other and we got together. And finally, I've gotten better at controlling my telekinetic, telepathic, and empathic powers.

But with the good things also came some bad ones. We had just defeated mutants but now we were facing Vrak's newest ally, Metal Alice, who builds robots for Vrak. And thanks to Metal Alice, Vrak has been rebuilt as a cyborg.

Upside is my mother came home from her tour because she missed me and my dad. Her last spot was her hometown of Reefside, and when she came back, she brought her friends, who were basically my uncles, Conner and Ethan, along with her teacher, Dr. Oliver.

My parents and I were walking through Harwood County to meet Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver.

Conner smirked at me. "Hey, little man."

I crossed my arms, but smirked. "I'm not so little anymore, Uncle Conner."

"I know." He said, still smiling.

We then kept walking when my Morpher went off. "Oh no. Not now!" I thought.

"What the heck was that?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, that was a ringtone on my phone." I lied.

"Odd ringtone, Son." My dad said.

"It's a ringtone for Emma." I said, blushing as I said my girlfriend's name. "Excuse me a sec, guys." I said then walked off and pulled out my Morpher when I was alone. "This better be important, Gosei. What's going on?"

 **"I'm afraid it's very important, Chad. Vrak and Metal Alice are attacking again and this time, they have a new ally. Emma has already engaged them in a fight, but she needs backup."** Gosei said.

"Oh man. Why today? I'm with my family."

 **"I am sorry, Chad, but I am also afraid your duties as a Ranger must come before your family."**

I sighed. "All right." I said, then hid my Morpher and walked back to my parents, Conner, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver. "Sorry, you guys, but Emma and I have a science project to work on." I said to them, lying.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I've missed you." My mom said.

"Great… She's gonna try guilt tripping me…" I thought. "I wish it could wait, Mom, but I'm afraid it can't." I said aloud.

"Speaking as someone who teaches science in high school, I think he should go and get some work done on it." Dr. Oliver said.

My mom sighed, nodded, then looked at me. "Come straight home after you two finish up." She said.

I knew the tone in her voice meant she and I are gonna have a talk afterwards, but I nodded. "I will, Mom." I said, then put my helmet on and rode my board in the opposite direction we were walking.

When I was far enough away from my family, and other civilians, I pulled out my Morpher. "Hang on, Emma! I'm on my way!" I told her then pulled out my Ranger card and opened my Morpher's slot. "It's morphin' time!" I said then placed the card in the slot. "Go Go Megaforce!" I shouted then morphed to my Ranger form.

When I made it to where Emma was, I saw she was already morphed then saw her get blasted backwards by a strange blast I didn't recognize. Metal Alice approached Emma, laughing evilly and raised her weapon.

"Say goodbye, Pink Ranger!" She said, but before she could strike Emma down, I used my telekinesis and immobilized her arm. As she tried moving it, Vrak looked around, knowing I was near.

"Come on out, White Ranger! Meet her fate with her!" He challenged and I charged at them and pushed them back with my telekinesis then ran to Emma.

"Nobody messes with my girlfriend!" I told them then looked at Emma. "Em! You okay?" I asked, helping her up.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to you." She said. Even though she had her helmet on, I knew she was smiling.

"How sweet. Too bad I have to put an end to this." A strange voice said. I turned around and saw a soldier in black armor.

"And who are you? One of Metal Alice's latest robots?" I asked.

"I am Zeltrax. It is thanks to Lord Vrak and Metal Alice I have returned." He said.

I growled and summoned my Mace. "Bring it!" I challenged then charged at him, only for him to blast me back and send me flying. Before I hit the ground, I felt something catch me. I looked up and saw it was Robo Knight. "Nice save, Robo Knight." I said as he set me down.

"Who is that with Vrak and Metal Alice?" Robo Knight asked.

"Apparently, his name is Zeltrax. Be careful, cause he means business." I said as blasts hit Zeltrax, Vrak, and Metal Alice. Emma, Robo Knight, and I turned and saw Troy, Noah, Gia, and Jake running to us.

"Whoa. Who's that dude with Vrak and Metal Alice?" Jake asked.

"I am Zeltrax, Power Rangers." Zeltrax said.

"Chad, I have an idea." I heard Emma think.

"I'm all ears, baby." I thought back.

"Maybe you and I could use the same attack Troy and I used on Scaraba."

"I'm in. Summon your Phoenix Shot."

"On it." She thought then placed her Phoenix Shot card in her Morpher's slot.

 **"Summon Battle Gear!"**

"Phoenix Shot!" Emma said, taking hold of her weapon. She then walked behind me and gripped my suit. "Ready?"

"Ready!" I replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Troy asked.

"You'll see." Emma and I said in unison as she started to fly.

"Phoenix Shot!" She shouted, blasting Zeltrax.

"Dolphin's Bash!" I shouted, hitting Zeltrax with my Mace.

We then rejoined the others, only for Vrak and Zeltrax to blast us, knocking us off our feet.

I linked my mind to Gosei through my Morpher. "Gosei, a little help would be appreciated."

 **"Worry not, Rangers. Help will soon arrive."** Gosei told us.

"It better get here soon." Gia said.

"Until it gets here, we fight on." Troy said as we all stood up.

Troy, Noah, Jake, and Gia summoned their weapons and Robo Knight activated his Robo Blade.

We then charged the three of them. Gia, Emma, and I took on Zeltrax while Robo Knight went toe to toe with Metal Alice and Jake, Noah, and Troy fought with Vrak.

We all were soon blasted back. "Where the heck's that backup?" I asked as Zeltrax approached me and Emma, laughing evilly.

"I'll start with you two. Say goodbye, Rangers!" He said, then was blasted back. Emma and I saw another Black Ranger running to us. I recognized him as the Dino Thunder Black Ranger.

"Back off, Zeltrax!" He said.

"You!" Zeltrax said.

"Miss me? Brachio Staff, Wind Strike!" The Dino Thunder Black Ranger shouted then struck the ground with his weapon and released a blast of wind. We saw four more Ranger run to us. They were the Dino Thunder Rangers.

The Yellow Dino Ranger ran to me and Emma. "You guys okay?" She asked.

Emma and I nodded.

Wait a minute… That voice…

"Mom?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Chad?"

Vrak, Metal Alice, and Zeltrax all blasted at us, knocking us to the ground and knocking us out. We all came to later.

The Red Dino Ranger walked to the Black Dino Ranger. "How is Zeltrax back, Dr. Oliver?"

"No idea, Conner."

"Can we focus on the fact that my SON is a Ranger?!" My mom told them.

I linked my mind to hers."It's okay, Mom."

She looked at me. "It most certainly is not okay, young man." She told me and I looked down.

"It is okay, Kira." The White Dino Ranger said.

I looked at him. "Dad?!"

He looked at me and nodded.

I then looked around and noticed Emma was missing.

I tried reaching her mind. "Emma? Baby, can you hear me?"

I got no response. "Oh no." I said.

"Chad, what is it?" Gia asked.

"THEY TOOK EMMA!" I replied.

"Try reaching out to her mind." Noah suggested.

"I just did, but she didn't answer, which means she's out of range." I said.

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. "We'll find her, Son."

I nodded then looked at my friends. "Let's head to the Command Center and see if Gosei and Tensou can find her." I said and they nodded, then we all headed that way.

* * *

When we got to the Command Center, we took our helmets off, but I was frantically pacing back and forth when my mom walked to me. "We'll find her, Son."

"I know, but I'm worried, Mom." I said.

"We're all worried, Chad." Troy said then I used my telekinesis to pin him to the far wall near the stairway.

"You think I don't know that, Troy?! I can sense everyone's worry!" I shouted.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Gia. "We'll find her. Take a deep breath and calm down, Chad."

"Calm down? Calm down?! My girlfriend is being held hostage and you want me to calm down?!" I shouted.

 **"CHAD!"** Gosei shouted, making us all look at him. **"Release Troy then go to the beach until you've calmed down."**

I set Troy down, put my helmet on then stormed out of the Command Center. I then pulled out my Morpher and my Mechazord card. "Gosei Dolphin activate!"

 **"Summon Mechazord."**

My Zord and Noah's had one thing in common: They were fused with submarines. I hopped into my Zord, set my Morpher in place, then dove underwater. I sighed.

* * *

Before long, I reached Metal Alice's underwater base and sensed Emma's thought and linked my mind to hers. "EMMA!"

"Chad…?" She replied telepathically. She sounded out of it.

"It's me, baby. I'm just outside Metal Alice's base. I'm coming in to get you."

"Be careful…"

"Aren't I always?"

I activated a cloaking device I installed in my Zord then approached Metal Alice's base, then snuck inside and made my way to Emma. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." I heard Metal Alice say and turned around to see her, Vrak, and Zeltrax looking at me.

"And now, I'm gonna show you three why you don't mess with my girlfriend." I said, then placed my Ultra Sword card in my Morpher's slot. "Ultra Sword! Activate!"

I then morphed into Ultra Mode.

"Arctic Power! Ultra Megaforce White!" I shouted, then took on Metal Alice, Vrak and Zeltrax while I used my telekinesis to free Emma. Unfortunately, while I did that, Zeltrax struck at me and knocked me out of Ultra Mode.

He stood over me and laughed evilly. "Say goodbye, White Ranger."

"NO!" Emma screamed.

Something inside me gave me a new surge of power and I let out a sonic scream that was white in color and knocked Zeltrax into Metal Alice. I then helped Emma up and led her to my Zord, but Vrak stood in our way.

"Not so fast, Rangers! Neither of you are going anywhere!" He said.

"Try and stop us." I said, then Vrak started looking around.

"Where are you two?!" He shouted.

"Baby, what's happening?" I asked telepathically.

"Chad, we're camouflaged."

"Like a chameleon?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get out of here."

With that, we quietly sneaked past Vrak then got in my Zord.

* * *

Once we were clear and back at the surface, I linked my mind to the first person I knew would be happy to hear about Emma.

"GIA!" I called out.

"Ow! Are you trying to make my head hurt?!" Gia replied.

"Sorry. Just thought you should know I rescued Emma. Get the others and meet us in the city."

"On it."

I shut off the link then Emma and I headed into the city. We met up with the others.

I looked at my mother. "Mom, I know you're not happy about me being a Ranger." I said.

She nodded. "But I've never been prouder of you."

Inside my helmet, I smiled at her.

"Rangers!" Metal Alice called out, making us look at her, Vrak, and Zeltrax.

"Let's do this." Troy said.

"No." I said. "I'll finish this."

"Baby, are you sure?" Emma asked.

I looked at her. "I sense my new powers have made me stronger."

 **"He's right, Emma. Let him finish this."** Gosei said.

I summoned my Mace and looked at Zeltrax. "You're mine."

"Bring it!" Zeltrax challenged, charging at me.

I raised my Mace. He held up his shield, but one strike from my Mace shattered his shield.

"Impossible!" Zeltrax said as I kicked him back.

He drew a sword along with his axe, but I knocked them both out of his hands then hit him with my Mace, sending him flying.

I looked at my friends and the Dino Rangers and linked my mind to theirs. "Let's finish this." I said. They nodded and my friends and I formed the Mgeaforce Blaster while Robo Knight set his Vulcan Cannon to his Robo Blaster and prepared his Knight Dynamic while the Dino Rangers formed their Z-Rex Blaster.

"Sky power! Energize!" Troy and Emma said, placing cards on their weapons.

"Land power! Energize!" Gia and Jake said, following Troy and Emma's lead.

"Sea power! Energize!" Noah and I said, doing the same thing.

"Megaforce Blaster! Ready!" We shouted in unison. The Megaforce Blaster charged up.

"Dynamic Victory Charge!" We shouted in unison.

"Knight Dynamic! Fire!" Robo Knight shouted.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" The Dino Rangers shouted in unison.

All three blasts were enough to destroy Zeltrax.

As we expected, Metal Alice made Zeltrax grow.

"Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, Noah, Robo Knight, let's form the Gosei Great Grand Megazord." I said.

They nodded.

I looked at the Dino Rangers. "You guys?"

"We'll form the Valkasaurus Megazord." Conner said.

"Then let's do it." Troy said.

We summoned our Zords and boarded them. "Let's do it."

"Gosei Great Grand Megazord! Activate!" Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah, Robo Knight, and I said in unison then formed the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. "Gosei Great Grand Megazord! Ready!"

"Valkasaurus Megazord!" The Dino Ranger said in unison then combined the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord, Dragozord, and Stegozord. "Valkasaurus Megazord! Ready!"

"Bring it, Rangers!" Zeltrax said.

I linked my mind to the Dino Rangers. "Let us take the first few strikes."

"Have at it, little man." Conner told me.

"Guys, let's end this." I said.

"Land Lance Attack!" Gia and Jake said and the Beetle Zord hit Zeltrax and then swapped out for the Manta Zord.

"Sea Spike Attack!" Noah and I said and the Manta Zord's attack hit Zeltrax then swapped out for the Hawk Zord.

"Sky Spear Attack!" Troy and Emma shouted and blasted Zeltrax.

"Is that all you've got?" Zeltrax dared when he stood tall again.

"Not even close!" I responded, then we readied the Victory Charge card as the Hawk Zord swapped back to the Beetle Zord.

"Victory Charge! Activate!" The seven of us said, activating the Victory Charge.

"Victory Charge! Dual Strike!" We shouted, hitting Zeltrax.

"Our turn! Tyranno Drill!" The Dino Rangers shouted, finishing Zeltrax off, and we all whooped and cheered.

"Mega and Dino Rangers, that's a mega win!" I said.

* * *

After the battle, we all demorphed and went to the skate park, with the exception of Robo Knight.

"Chad." Troy called telepathically. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Gimme a sec." I replied as I rode my board to my friends and the Dino Rangers. "What's up, guys?" I asked aloud.

"Going off on your own like that was risky." Troy said.

I nodded. "I know."

"But if you hadn't come to my rescue, I doubt I'd be standing here now." Emma said.

I smiled, walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll always be here to protect you."

She smiled and then she and I shared a kiss.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
